Total Drama Return to Wawanakwa
by Reading10
Summary: The twenty-five contestants of Total Drama return to Camp Wawanakwa for another shot at a million dollars. They will compete in death-defying challenges only to vote each other off one by one. Old rivalries and romances are ignited as new ones form. One can win, while the rest will walk the Dock of Shame and leave in the Boat of Losers.
1. Day 1, Part 1: Revenge of the Chris

**Total Drama Return to Wawanakwa**

**Day 1, Part 1: Revenge of the Chris**

The cameras clicked on to reveal Chris McLean standing on a shabby looking wooden dock next to a sign reading 'Wawanakwa' in sloppily painted red letters.

"Welcome back to Camp Wawanakwa," Chris started his opening monologue, "It sure has been a while since we saw this beauty of an island! For the past two seasons, we've gone to the movies and then on a voyage around the world! After what was the most dramatic finale ever in Hawaii, our lawyers advised us to take it down a few notches. So we decided to return to where it all began: Camp Wawanakwa!"

"This season, all past twenty-five contestants are returning to the island for one mega drama packed season! For the next eight weeks, they'll be living in harsh conditions all for the sake of winning not one, but _two _million dollars! So," Chris said, "Make sure you set your DVR's because this season promises to be the most dramatic of them all!"

"Find out what happens next right now on _Total Drama Return to Wawanakwa_!"

* * *

Chris whistled the theme song of the _Total Drama _series as the cameras clicked back on and the cameraman gave him the thumbs up.

"Welcome back," Chris said, "It's time to meet our contestants again, a.k.a. the people I will be torturing for the next eight weeks," the host let out a mad sadistic cackle before stopping himself, "Here comes the first boat with the beautiful Lindsay!"

The blonde bombshell stepped off the boat, pulling her red suitcase behind her.

"Am I the winner?" Lindsay chirped, noticing she and Chris were the only two on the dock.

"Wow," Chris said, rubbing his temples, "I almost forgot how stupid you were. No Lindsay, you're not the winner. You're just the first to arrive,"

"But I'm the only one here,"

"The competition hasn't even started yet," Chris tried to reason, but soon decided it was a losing battle. He pushed Lindsay and her suitcase over to the other side of the dock, and turned around just in time to welcome the second contestant: Noah.

"This island still smells," Noah sniffed the air, "This time like toxic waste. What have you been up to McLean?"

Chris shrugged innocently.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Noah," he winked at the cameras, "Now move it. We've got other contestants to meet!"

"How rude of me," Noah rolled his eyes before moving next to Lindsay.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Noah:"This place does _seem _different. Who knows what Chris has been up to since we left in season one?"

Lindsay:"How does this thing work again?"

* * *

"Here comes contestant number three, powerhouse player, Leshawna!" Chris pointed to the oncoming boat where the said loudmouth was pulling her cheetah skinned suitcase behind her.

"I'm getting too old for this show," Leshawna said, rubbing the back of her neck, "Aren't our contracts up yet?"

"You wish," Chris said, "Beth! Good to see you!"

"Hi guys!" Beth waved rather excitedly as she stepped off the fourth boat and over to the host, "I missed—"

"I know," the host beamed, "I miss me too,"

Beth shot Chris a confused look before continuing, "I was going to say I missed _them_," she stared back at Chris, "Why would I miss you Chris? You put us all through hell on this show,"

Leshawna and Noah both exchanged glances, and then burst out laughing at Beth's choice of words. For Lindsay, however, it flew right over her head.

"Nice to see you sister," Leshawna said, giving Beth a hug as she approached them.

"Did anyone miss me?" Chris said directly to the cameras before turning back to the oncoming boat, "Justin, long time no sees!"

The eye candy stepped off the boat holding a small compact mirror, analyzing his face. He cautiously looked around before taking each step.

"What are you doing, anti-me?" Noah asked, raising a suspicious eyebrow.

"The last time I was on this show, I got so injured I almost lost my modeling contract. I'm not putting my body at risk like that again!" Justin folded his arms.

"Please," Leshawna rolled her eyes.

Justin joined Lindsay, Leshawna, Noah, and Beth on the other side of the dock as another familiar face stepped off the sixth boat.

"Gwen, welcome back!" Chris said, extending his arms to where the Goth girl was stepping off.

Gwen loudly stomped past the host, ignoring his presence. She walked over to where the others were standing, and a slight smile crept across her face when she saw Leshawna and her open arms.

"Girl, it's been _too _long," Leshawna said, "How you doing?"

"Tired and annoyed," Gwen folded her arms.

"Story of my life," Noah chimed in from his spot on the dock.

* * *

**Confession Cam **

Gwen:"To be honest, I haven't had the best time since _Total Drama World Tour _ended. I thought that once the show was over, Duncan and I could just be a normal couple without Courtney breathing down our necks. But I haven't spoken to Duncan since we left Hawaii. I'm not even sure if we're still together,"

* * *

Chris chuckled, and extended his hand to help the seventh contestant off the boat. Her tanned skin and chocolate brown hair helped the others easily recognize her behind her black sunglasses.

Courtney took off her sunglasses, revealing that her eyes were glaring daggers at Gwen.

"Oh great," Gwen muttered under her breath.

"Hi everyone," Courtney said, smiling sweetly at everyone, "It's so nice to see everyone, Justin, Noah, Leshawna, _Boyfriend Stealer_, Beth, Lindsay,"

Chris chuckled, realizing that the ensuing drama would be great for the ratings. He winked at the cameras, and turned back to Courtney advancing towards where Gwen stood next to Leshawna.

"How has everyone been?" Courtney asked to everyone, though she was only staring at Gwen, "I'd love to hear about your times off the show when we have the time," the Type-A winked at Gwen, "Especially yours, Gwen,"

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Courtney: "You know the saying 'forgive and forget'? I do. I don't intend on doing either when it comes to Gwen,"

* * *

"Save that conversation for later," Chris chimed in, trying to take some of the dramatic tension away from Courtney and Gwen, and back onto him, "Here comes contestant number eight, DJ!"

The gentle giant stepped off the boat, petting a cute bunny.

"Nice to see that you found a new friend," Chris noticed the bunny perched on DJ's shoulder.

"I thought I would bring Bunny back to the island," DJ said, looking around, "He's from here, you know,"

Chris blinked.

"You mean you took that animal off the island the last time you were here?" DJ nodded, "And it's still _alive_?"

"That whole curse is done and over," DJ said, "No need to worry,"

"Good," Leshawna folded her arms, "I don't want that messing up my chances of winning again,"

"Alejandro messed up your chances of winning last time," Noah said, "Not that stupid curse,"

Leshawna smacked Noah across the head, and turned back to where the next contestant was stepping off the boat.

"The Codemeister has arrived," Cody said, smiling at the other contestants as he passed Chris and headed over to them, "Nice to be back!" he stopped at Gwen, and winked at her, "Hey Gwen,"

"You know I'm dating Duncan, right?" Gwen said, taking a step back.

Courtney let out a loud groan, causing Gwen to wince.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Gwen: "In retrospect, that probably wasn't the best thing to say with Courtney standing right next to me,"

* * *

"I'm aware. And I'm _happy _for you," Cody said.

"How 'bout you shut it, hon," Leshawna said, realizing the awkwardness of the situation with Courtney glaring daggers at Gwen.

"Contestant number nine, Trent!" Chris pointed to where the musician was stepping off the boat with his guitar case strung over his back. He gave Chris a handshake, and then looked over to where the others stood.

"Nice to be back," Trent said, and cautiously walked over to the others. He glanced over to Gwen, just as the Goth was looking up to look at him. The two both caught each other's eyes, and then quickly looked away.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Noah: "Awkward,"

* * *

"Hi," Beth said sheepishly to Cody.

"Hey there," Cody said back, and then diverted his attention back to where the tenth contestant was arriving.

"**Chris McLean!**" Owen shouted as he jumped off his boat and onto the wooden dock. The dock shook upon impact, and even more so as Owen rushed over to Chris and wrapped him in a large bear hug, "**I missed you so much! This is so awesome!**"

"How he is so happy to see Chris is beyond me," Noah said without looking up from his book.

"Down; put me down!" Chris squirmed in Owen's arms, patting him on the shoulder to the best of his ability, "Down boy! Uncle! **Uncle!**"

"I didn't know Owen was your uncle," Lindsay said, massaging her temples, "I'm so confused,"

"When are you not?" Noah let slip.

Courtney glared at Noah, "Be nice. Lindsay's just confused," she walked over to Lindsay and smiled sweetly, "Uncle is a phrase you use as sort of a code word for someone to let you go, OK?"

Gwen and Leshawna both raised an eyebrow at Courtney's sudden kindness.

* * *

**Confession Cam **

Courtney: "Hey; I need some allies this season if I'm going to take down Gwen. Lindsay will be easy to manipulate—"(She blinks) "Maybe _I'm _the new Heather,"

* * *

"Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa, Sierra," Chris said as the uber-fan stepped down from her boat and onto the Dock of Shame.

Cody let out a heavy sigh as Sierra stepped off the boat. Noah noticed this, and raised an eyebrow. Sierra was nearly hyper-ventilating by the time she got to standing next to Chris. Chris opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the bright flash from Sierra's camera.

"What are you doing?" Chris shouted, blinking as his eyes struggled to readjust.

"I want to document my time on the island," Sierra giggled, "It's not every day a super fan like me gets to compete on the same island that the originals did! I was so excited when you announced season four was taking place at Camp Wawanakwa!"

"See! Why can't everyone have the same enthusiasm as Sierra?" Chris said.

"Give it two days," Noah shot.

"More like two hours," Gwen added.

From the next boat, came a red blur, as the contestant in question did a backhand somersault off the railing and ended up landing right on their face.

"Ouch," Tyler said as he managed to climb to his feet. He rubbed his head, and looked over to see the others staring at him, "That seemed a lot cooler in my head,"

"Tyler, everyone," Chris said, jabbing his thumb in the direction of the athlete.

The jock quickly made his way over to where Lindsay was standing, staring at the island in awe, as if she had never seen it before. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he tried to catch her attention.

"Uh, hi Lindsay," Tyler said small.

Lindsay looked over in Tyler's direction, and nearly stared right through him.

"Lindsay, it's me," Tyler said again, "Your boyfriend?"

The dumb blonde cocked an eyebrow, this time staring directly at Tyler in the face. She tilted her head to the side, and Tyler soon realized she was utterly confused.

"Who are you?"

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Tyler: "Unbelievable! She forgot me **again!**"

* * *

Heavy breathing soon became noticeable from the other side of the dock where Chris stood. The host merely had a large smirk plastered across his face as Eva stepped forward, folding her arms.

"I'm not happy," Eva barked, making her way to the others.

"When is she not?" Noah said with a roll of his eyes.

"I thought for sure that I would be done with this show after season one. But I guess I was wrong," the fitness buff barked, and then did an intimidating stomp towards Justin, who squealed.

"Not the face!" Justin shouted, pushing Owen in front of him, "Take him! He's less beautiful!"

"Aw, thanks Justin!" Owen beamed.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Noah: (He looks up from his book, and shakes his head, and then looks back down)

* * *

"Greetings, my chocolate goddess," Harold said as he quickly made his way to where Leshawna stood next to Gwen, "It's been too long,"

"Harold, baby," Leshawna giggled as Harold kissed her hand, "Not in front of the others,"

Eva and Courtney both rolled their eyes at the lanky nerd, and joined the others' focus back over to the other side of the dock where another familiar face was arriving. Bridgette stepped off the boat, holding her surfboard in one hand, and a small backpack in the other. A weak smile was all that was plastered across her face.

"Finally," Courtney muttered, "Someone I'm _happy _to see,"

Bridgette walked over to stand next to the Type-A, and was greeted with open arms. When the two parted, Courtney looked at Bridgette.

"What have you been up to, Missy?" Courtney said, chuckling.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Gwen: "I'm really starting to worry that Courtney has developed some type of a split personality,"

* * *

"Nothing much," Bridgette said in a tone only above a whisper. She seemed troubled by something, and Courtney noticed this along with a few others standing around her. She stared back at the oncoming boat, and recognized a familiar party theme.

"This ought to cheer you up then," Courtney said, "I think Geoff's here,"

Bridgette's eyes widened all at once, and she soon fell quiet all together. Eva raised an eyebrow from her spot next to Bridgette, and looked over to where Geoff was shaking hands with Chris.

"Welcome back to the party," Chris said.

"Good to be here!" Geoff said, pumping his fists in the air, "Let's get this party started!" Geoff rushed over to where DJ and Trent stood, fist bumping all of them. He totally ignored the fact that Bridgette was present, causing Courtney to raise yet another suspicious eyebrow.

The next boat arrived, and Izzy did a somersault off the railing much like Tyler did, only with her, she landed on her two feet instead of her face.

"E-Scope has arrived!" Izzy exclaimed, smirking wildly.

"Don't tell me we're back to this," Noah sighed.

"Explosivo takes no orders from anyone," the redhead grinned, "Neither does Esquire; or Brainzilla!"

* * *

**Confession Cam **

Chris: (He is counting off his fingers) "I think I've lost track of how many personalities Izzy has had over the course of the show,"

* * *

"Katie, Sadie," Chris said to the two latest arriving contestants, "Welcome back,"

The twins pulled their matching luggage across the dock over to where the others were standing. Justin tried to wink at them, but both just turned their heads away in disgust. The eye candy gasped, and pulled out his mirror again.

"What's wrong with me?" Justin cried out.

"Gwen," came a voice from the next boat. The Goth looked up to see Duncan stepping off the boat, bypassing Chris, and walking straight towards her. Before Gwen could possibly say anything though, Duncan had his lips on Gwen's.

Courtney was fuming when she saw this, and turned around to stop herself from watching. When she turned though, she saw Trent staring at what was going on behind her. A look of hurt was in his eyes as he watched his ex-girlfriend kissing his greatest foe.

"Enough PDA," Chris said, appearing in between Gwen and Duncan. He forcibly separated the two, pushing Gwen back to Leshawna, and Duncan back to Geoff, "Save something for the rest of the season, geese!"

Chris popped back up to the other side of the dock where the next contestant was arriving. A familiar clicking of heels was heard as a blonde haired middle-aged woman stepped off the next boat in her skin tight red dress.

"You've _got _to be kidding me," Courtney exclaimed.

"That's right, it's me! Blaineley Stacey Andrews O'Halloran!" the ruthless blonde exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air, "I'm one of the contestants this season!"

"But she was on the show for like a second," Katie pointed out.

"Yeah," Sadie agreed.

"I qualified as a contestant," Blaineley said, "And so I'm here to win the two million bucks!"

Chris nodded, "She took the words right out of my mouth. I'm sure you'll all make Blaineley feel welcome here on Camp Wawanakwa," he said, smirking, "Which brings us to our next contestant, who I'm sure none of you will even try to make feel welcome, Heather!"

The queen bee stepped off her boat, and threw off her sunglasses, throwing them to Chris who caught them. He shrugged, and threw the sunglasses over his head and into the lake beneath the dock.

"I'm here to win," Heather snapped, "And don't anyone try to stop me, got it?"

"That's typically what every antagonist says before they lose," purred a voice from behind Heather. When the owner of the voice stepped out into the light from a dark crevice of the boat, almost everyone on the dock, including Heather, let out a mad gasp.

"_Jalapeno…_?" Lindsay squealed.

Alejandro smirked.

"I'm back," he said, taking a few steps off the boat and onto the dock. He stood behind Heather, smirking at the contestants on the other side of the dock.

"Weren't you cased in lava and sent to a hospital?" Leshawna tried to reason.

"I was, but now I'm healed and ready to win," Alejandro said.

Blaineley chuckled, "Sorry Alejandro; but the two million is mine. I already claimed it like two seconds ago before you arrived," she said.

"That's what you think," the arch villain winked.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Heather: "I didn't Alejandro would be coming back this season. I don't have a good feeling about this,"

Sierra: "My very first confessional at Camp Wawanakwa! This is so awesome! I can't believe—"

* * *

"One last contestant to welcome back to Camp Wawanakwa," Chris said as the final boat came and went. When the said boat sped away, it revealed a long forgotten contestant causing everyone to gasp out of shock.

"How…?"

"But…"

"Is that really him?"

Ezekiel stood on the other side of the dock next to Chris; and he was perfectly normal again. His hair had grown back, and he was wearing his usual outfit of a sweatshirt and a toque on his head.

"Uh, hi, eh," Ezekiel said nervously.

The contestants all whispered among themselves as Ezekiel stood next to Chris, quiet. Finally, the silence was broken as Eva ran forward, and punched Ezekiel across the face. The blow was so intense that it knocked Ezekiel backwards and into the lake below.

"Good shot," Courtney nodded her head in approval as Eva returned to the group.

Chris chuckled at all of the ensuing drama, "I love it! Now how about we make our way to the island! I've got plenty of rules to explain on how this season is going to work," the host then led the contestants back towards the campfire area as Ezekiel struggled to climb back onto the dock.

Izzy stayed behind, and helped the prairie boy to his feet.

"My Zeke," Izzy chuckled, "Long time, no see!"

Ezekiel just stared at the redhead before him, "Izzy, uh, what are you doing?" he said as he looked around, "Why'd you help me?"

"That's what friends do," Izzy chirped as she ran off towards the campfire area, dragging Ezekiel along with her.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Ezekiel: "After the finale, I woke up some hospital, eh," (He sighs) "They gave me some medicine and I was all better. Chris did a number on me during the season, eh. My parents aren't exactly the brightest so Chris managed to talk 'em out of suing the show,"

* * *

The twenty-five contestants were all seated around the campfire area as Christ took his spot behind the oil drum.

"Welcome back to Camp Wawanakwa, first of all," Chris said, putting his hands on his hips, "This season promises to be the best of the best! And—"Chris was interrupted by a loud flash from Sierra's camera. When the host glared at her, she sheepishly smiled and sat back down. The host then continued, "You twenty-five will be put through some of the toughest challenges ever to rock this island,"

Eva grinned, "Bring it," she said.

"Some of the challenges will be brand new; some will be repeats from previous seasons, but with a twist," Chris nodded his head, "So I hope you're ready for it!"

The host then through his hands into his pockets, and pulled out what appeared to be a small wooden carving of his head.

"This is the McLean Invincibility Idol," Chris said, tossing it back and forth from hand to hand, "One of these babies is hidden on Boney Island, just across the way," he pointed out across the lake where the familiar island sat.

"How are we supposed to get all the way over there?" Cody asked.

"I'm getting there, bub," Chris said, throwing the wooden idol at Cody, bopping him on the head. The tech geek rubbed his head where the idol had hit him, and listened as Chris continued, "You know how at the end of every elimination ceremony, it comes down to two players, right?"

Most of the contestants nodded their head, excluding Lindsay who was staring off into space.

"One of the players will be voted off and eliminated from the game and island for good," Chris said, "While the other will be sent to exile on Boney Island; we figured that would help the player considering the fact that they might have been voted off,"

"Love the idea, Chris," Blaineley chimed in, "Now what are the teams?"

"The teams will be decided at a later point; twenty-five doesn't divide evenly, does it?" Chris asked.

"Actually, it does—"Courtney started.

"No one cares," Chris interrupted, "Now everyone off to the Mess Hall! I'm sure you've all been missing Chef Hatchet's cooking,"

Owen was the first one up, and started stampeding towards the Mess Hall. The others slowly started getting up, and filed out of the campfire area.

* * *

"…get your slop!"

Chef Hatchet walked down the long line of the twenty-five contestants holding a pot full of slop. As he passed each contestant, he poured a pile of slop on their trays with a ladle.

"Still disgusting as ever," Noah observed.

Chef eyed him threateningly as he continued down the line of contestants.

"I've missed this so much," Owen said as he chowed down the slop once he was seated at the old Screaming Gophers table. He had sat there by force of habit, and was currently scarfing down his food.

"I too have always enjoyed your cooking," Alejandro said, winking at Chef once he gave him some slop.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Heather: "Oh come on!"

* * *

"What are you doing?" Bridgette asked as she sat down next to Courtney at the old Killer Bass table. The Type-A was currently loading a pile of slop on her spoon, and bending it back. She was aiming it directly at Gwen's head. When Bridgette realized what Courtney was intending to do, she grabbed the spoon, "No Courtney!"

"Come on," Courtney said, turning over to the surfer chick, "Just one shot!"

"I take it you're still not over him,"

Courtney scoffed, and folded her arms, "I am _so _over him. I just don't like Gwen. That's all," she explained.

"If you were really over him, you would just let them be. He's happy," Bridgette said, pointing to where Gwen and Duncan were sitting together, chatting and _not _eating their slop.

"Fine," Courtney said, "Since you're so Zen, why don't we talk about you and Geoff?"

Bridgette was currently attempting to slip some of the slop down her throat when Courtney popped the question. She dropped her spoon and looked over to the Type-A.

"What about us?" she asked.

"You guys seemed a little…distant on the dock," Courtney noted, "Want to tell me what's going on?"

"It's nothing," Bridgette said quietly.

A bit farther down the table, Katie, Sadie, Lindsay, and Beth were sitting with each other. Lindsay was currently painting her nails to match her red heels, while Katie was flipping through a magazine she had brought with her. Sadie and Beth were chatting about some TV show when Justin arrived.

"Hello ladies," the eye candy purred.

"Did you hear something?" Sadie asked, not really realizing that Justin had spoken.

"Nope," Lindsay said, checking to see if her nails were perfect. She lightly blew over them, and then looked up to see that Justin was standing there, "Oh, hi Jeremy,"

Justin winced.

"It's Justin," he reminded her, "Hello ladies!"

"Hi," the four girls let out in a dry response, and then went back to what they were doing before Justin disturbed their peace. Justin blinked, and then walked off to try and figure out what was the matter with him.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Justin: "Am I losing my touch? I think my injuries from season two had a lasting impact on me," (He glances at himself in his mirror) "Have I become _average_?"

Courtney: "Something isn't right when it comes to Bridgette and Geoff; and I'm going to figure it out!"

* * *

"So where have you been?" Gwen asked, stirring her spoon in her slop. She looked up at Duncan, shooting him an accusing look.

"You sound a lot like Courtney right now," Duncan said, and then blinked as soon as he said it. He looked over to see DJ and Geoff wincing as well. The bad boy sighed and turned over to Gwen.

"I've been busy," he said.

"You never called or texted me," the Goth tried to start up the interrogation again, "I was just worried,"

Duncan sighed again.

"Like I told you, I was busy. Things got complicated when I got back from the show, and I had some things I needed to take care of," Duncan let out.

Gwen stared at Duncan deep in the eyes, and finally let out a heavy sigh.

"Alright," she said, and then kissed Duncan on the cheek. She picked up her tray, and walked over to dump it off.

"Whew," Duncan said, and then grinned as he looked over to where Geoff and DJ were sitting across the table, "That was close,"

"So are you going to tell us where you really were?" DJ said, folding his arms.

"Like I said, I was busy," Duncan waved it away. DJ and Geoff exchanged glances, and then went back to eating.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Izzy: (She flipped her eyelids up, and then grinned at the camera) "Did you catch that?"

* * *

Ezekiel was sitting by himself on a corner seat, swirling his spoon through his slop. He kept nervously looking up to see Eva glaring daggers at him from her spot across the room. He looked back down at his food, and sighed.

"How are you doing, my Zeke?"

The prairie boy looked up to see Izzy sitting across from her; he nearly jumped due to the sudden encounter.

"When did you get there, eh?" Ezekiel said, shuddering.

"I've been here, Zeke," Izzy chuckled wildly, "Now, let's get down to business. Which lady in this place gets your yardstick working?" she looked around the room, as if she was trying to deduce the lady before Ezekiel said.

"Huh?"

Izzy's eyes widened, and her blank face was soon replaced with a knowing smirk.

"Ah, you swing the other way," Izzy said, patting Ezekiel's hand, "It's OK. Izzy doesn't judge. Izzy is very accepting,"

"No! I'm not gay, eh!"

"So you're in denial," Izzy mused, shaking her head, "I don't understand why people feel like they need to be in denial. It's perfectly normal. To be honest, I once had a threesome with Eva and Noah at the loser resort,"

Ezekiel's eyes widened, and looked over to where Noah and Eva were sitting. He shuddered at the very thought before Izzy continued.

"So tell me, who's the lucky guy?"

The prairie boy let out a heavy sigh, and got up to leave Izzy sitting dumbfounded at the table. Izzy watched as Ezekiel left the Mess Hall in silence, hanging his head.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Ezekiel: "I'm trying to figure out who scares me more: Eva or Izzy?"

* * *

"What were you doing over there with that sexist pig?" Eva asked as Izzy cartwheeled into a seat next to her.

"Just seeing how he's doing," Izzy said, taking a spoonful of Eva's slop without asking, "I've never met an ex-zombie before,"

Noah rolled his eyes.

"Come on my Noah," Izzy winked, "You've got to admit zombies are cool!"

"I refuse to get into that whole zombie fandom," Noah waved it away, and went back to reading his book.

"What are you reading, anyway?" Izzy exclaimed, and reached over to grab the book Noah was reading. Izzy flipped through the pages, and as she did, the coverslip came off revealing the title of the book, "Are you reading _The Fault in our Stars_?"

"Loser," Duncan snorted as he walked past the bookworm.

Noah's face became red and he started stammering. He snatched back the book and the coverslip.

"I—I used the coverslip of another book so no one would know what I was reading," he stammered.

"You have got to be kidding me," Eva said, even cracking a slight smile.

"It's a good book!" Noah snapped, and stood up; slipping the book under his arm so he could grab his tray. He walked away from Izzy and Eva, leading them to laugh about the situation.

Noah walked past Katie's table, and the sweet girl looked up. When Noah noticed she was staring, she quickly looked away, blushing madly.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Katie: "So I may have developed a teensy crush on Noah over the years," (She shrugs) "But I doubt it would ever go anywhere, anyway,"

* * *

"I don't get it," Tyler said, cupping his forehead in his hands, pushing back his hair, "How could Lindsay have forgotten me _again_?"

"She's sort of an idiot," Cody said, and then held up his hands in defense when Tyler sent him a glare.

Sierra nodded her head in approval.

"I hacked into her school files," the uber-fan said, "She literally the stupidest kid in her entire school,"

"I'm going to ignore that comment," Tyler sighed, and looked over to where Lindsay was sitting with her friends, "There has to be something I can do to jog her memory. I mean, I got her to remember once, how hard can it be to do it again?"

"You can try," Cody folded his arms, "But it probably won't work,"

Tyler let out another heavy sigh as Trent walked past their table with a tray in hand. He was looking for a place to sit, but almost all of the seats were filled up. He suddenly felt a strong hand on his shoulder. Trent spun around to see Alejandro smiling at him.

"Why don't you come sit with me, Trent?" Alejandro asked, pointing over to his table where Owen and Blaineley were sitting, "We could use the…uh, sanity,"

"Sure," Trent said, eying the arch villain suspiciously. However, as he started walking with Alejandro to the table, he felt another hand on his shoulder.

"Oh no, you don't Alejandro," Leshawna said as she pulled Trent back, "Don't you go manipulating everyone again. I know what you're up to,"

Alejandro raised an eyebrow.

"I have no idea what you're speaking of, dear Leshawna," he said, "I have turned over a new leaf. I have come to win fair and square,"

"I'm sure," the loudmouth said to Alejandro, and then to Trent, "Come sit with me and Harold, hon,"

Alejandro scowled as Trent walked away with Leshawna. He spun around and sank into his seat with Owen and Blaineley.

"So, I was thinking," Blaineley said, smirking, "How about the three of us form an alliance? That's always the way to win, huh? I mean, obviously I would be the leader and you two would carry out my plans—"

"I'm hungry," Owen said, his mind wandering off.

Blaineley sighed as Owen followed his mind back to the kitchen counter for seconds. She turned over to speak to Alejandro, but he was already gone as well.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Blaineley: "Fine! They probably wouldn't have carried me far anyway!" (She groans and punches the wall, and then winces in pain) "**OUCH!**"

* * *

The Mess Hall door opened, and Chris stepped inside with a huge smirk on his face.

"Campers; I trust you all enjoyed your lunch, yes?" Chris said, and then continued before anyone could respond, "Good! Then it's time for the first challenge!"

"…already?" DJ asked.

"It's simple, really," the host continued, "It's a footrace across the island to the finish line. The first twenty-four to arrive will be safe from elimination. The last contestant to arrive, however, will be eliminated from the game,"

"Why are you doing it that way?" Blaineley asked, raising her hand, "If were hosting, I would—"

"But you aren't, so get used to it," Chris shot back, "As for everyone else, get moving! The challenge starts now!"

Eva was the first one on her feet, and she quickly rushed out the door followed by Tyler who was shouting out "I can do that too!" as he did so. The other campers quickly followed suit, with Izzy bringing up the rear. Just as she was about to exit the hall, she stopped to ponder something.

"Ezekiel doesn't know about the challenge," she whispered to herself, "Izzy must find him!"

Izzy ran out the door as Chris cringed.

"Darn it," he said, "I thought for sure Ezekiel would end up losing,"

* * *

Just outside the Mess Hall, some of the contestants were forming groups.

"If we arrive together, then he'll have to put us on the same team," Sadie suggested to Katie, Lindsay, and Beth.

"Great idea," Beth said.

The four rushed off on the trail highlighted by neon green cones. The trail in question led into the woods, and soon disappeared around a row of trees.

Courtney looked around for a person to team up with, and noticed that Bridgette was starting to go down the path by herself. She quickly rushed over to the blonde and linked arms with her.

"What are you doing?" Bridgette asked, staring up at the Type-A.

"Just teaming up with my bestie," Courtney smiled.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Courtney: "Did I just say 'bestie'? Who am I?"

Gwen: "I swear I just heard Courtney say 'bestie'. Who is she?"

* * *

Gwen walked out of the Mess Hall, looking for where Duncan had gone to. Her faint smile fell as she saw Duncan had already paired up with Geoff, DJ, Tyler, and Owen. She walked over to them, only to have the group of guys run off into the woods.

"You've got to be kidding me," Gwen muttered, and kicked the ground in frustration, and felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Leshawna.

"You wanna come with us, hon?" Leshawna asked, pointing back to where Harold and Trent were standing awkwardly with each other.

Gwen stared at Trent, and then back to Leshawna with a look of 'are you kidding me' on her face. She sighed, realizing it was her only available option: everyone else had already paired off and had run off.

"Sure," Gwen said reluctantly, "What other choice do I have?"

"That's the spirit," Leshawna smiled, and pulled Gwen over to her group, "Alright boys, let's go. I ain't gonna be going home tonight!" she grabbed Harold's hand and led him towards the path. Trent and Gwen were left to stare at each other.

"Hi," Trent said, breaking the awkward silence.

"Hi," Gwen returned.

Leshawna turned around to see the two talking with one another. She smiled softly before whistling to them.

"Are you coming or not?" she shot.

"Coming," Gwen quickly said, turning away from Trent and after Leshawna. Trent blushed slightly and followed the Goth.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Gwen: "Can you say awkward?"

* * *

"So, Codykins, what have you been up to?" Sierra chirped as she, Cody, and Noah walked along the path in the woods. Several campers were ahead of them, while there were still a few groups behind them.

"School," Cody shrugged, "That's about it,"

Sierra raised an eyebrow, "Is something wrong, Codykins?"

"Can you stop calling me that?" the tech geek stopped in his tracks, and looked directly at the uberfan standing next to him. Noah raised an eyebrow at this exchange; things were definitely getting interesting.

"Why are you snapping at me, Codyki—Cody…?" Sierra caught herself, still looking at Cody with a look of shock on her face.

Noah took a step back from the two, realizing that this may be heading in the wrong direction.

"The funny thing is, when I got back to school everyone kept teasing me about some girl I met on the show. I was the biggest joke in school," Cody folded his arms.

Sierra's eyes widened.

"I didn't realize everyone hated Gwen that much," she said.

"No Sierra, it was you!" Cody snapped, stomping his foot on the ground, "Everyone made a big joke out of me because of the stalker girl I had! You made my life miserable!"

"But I thought we were best friends…"

"I guess I said that in the heat of the moment; after I got off the show, it really opened my eyes," the tech geek said, folding his arms, "I'm sorry I misled you, but I have to end our friendship. You're not good for me,"

Noah started to slow clap, causing both Sierra and Cody to turn their heads towards him.

"Sorry," he said, taking a step back, "Thought you were done,"

"Just leave me alone Sierra," Cody said, and then turned to run off. Noah and Sierra both exchanged glances, and then Noah followed after Cody, at a much slower pace.

"Codykins," Sierra said, shedding a single tear as Cody and Noah disappeared out of sight.

* * *

Justin was walking along the path in the woods, closely examining his face in the small pocket mirror he always carried around with him when he felt a presence behind him. He put the mirror down and turned around to find him face to face with Blaineley.

"Ah!" the eye candy let out, jumping out of fear.

"Calm down," Blaineley said, putting a single finger to her mouth, "We need to talk, Justin,"

The male model raised an eyebrow, confused as to why Blaineley would possibly want to talk to him.

"I think me and you are the best players this game has ever seen," the former hostess of _Celebrity Manhunt _said with a sly smirk, "I think we should form an alliance,"

Justin started to snicker.

"You're joking right," he said, "Why would I form an alliance with you? I have more problems on my plate than dealing with you," the male model turned on his feet and started back down the path leaving Blaineley alone.

The blonde's eye began to twitch as Justin left her alone.

* * *

Izzy swung through the trees on vines, searching for the prairie boy she so desperately desired to find.

"Zeke!" she exclaimed, trying to keep a good pace up. She finally spotted the boy sitting on a rock by himself; "There you are!" she leapt off a tree, doing somersault midair, and landing on her two feet directly in front of Ezekiel.

The prairie boy looked up to see Izzy standing in front of him.

"How'd you find me, eh?" Ezekiel asked, shuddering at the thought of Izzy hunting him down.

"I just swung through the trees until I found you," Izzy waved it away, "Now c'mon Zekey! We've got a challenge to win!"

Ezekiel's eyes widened.

"A challenge?" he asked, "When did that happen, eh?"

"When you left the Mess Hall," Izzy said, "Now c'mon; let's get moving! The last person to cross the finish line gets themselves a one-way ticket on the Boat of Losers!" she stepped behind Ezekiel and started to push him forward.

"Just let me be," Ezekiel said, swatting her arms away. He started walking in the direction Izzy had intended him to go in, "I want to be alone,"

Izzy stayed behind dumbfounded at Ezekiel's words. She sighed, and then chased back after the prairie boy.

* * *

Heather was stomping along the path, clenching her fists. She assumed she was on the right path, but she hadn't seen any other contestants in a while. As she walked, she blew a strand of hair out of her face.

"I miss my ponytail," the queen bee said to herself; since leaving the show for the break, she had grown back her hair to its' regular style she had it in during the first season of the show.

_CRACK! _

Heather stopped in her tracks, and turned around. She thought she had heard someone behind snap a branch.

"Who's there?" she called out.

* * *

Chris was waiting at the finish line, sitting on a lawn chair. Chef Hatchet was currently fanning him with a long leaf while another intern fed him grapes.

"This is the life," the host said, smiling. He put on his sunglasses, and was just leaning back in his chair when he heard the patter of feet advancing towards the finish line. He sat up, raising an eyebrow, "What that…?"

"We made it!"

Chris stood up from his lawn chair to see Lindsay, Beth, Katie, and Sadie running across the finish line. They all started to jump up and down, giggling and celebrating with one another.

"How did you guys get here so fast?" the host questioned, putting his hands on his hips.

"We just followed the path," Katie said, "It wasn't that hard of a challenge,"

Chris rubbed the back of his head, "I would have thought for sure it would have been difficult, especially with all of those booby-traps and explosions I had Chef plant along the path," he sighed, and turned back to Chef to shoot him a glare.

"So where do we stand?" Beth asked, pointing over to the giant red '1' and green '2' painted on the grass.

"Beth, Lindsay, stand behind the '1'," Chris pointed to the red '1', "Katie, Sadie, stand behind the '2',"

Lindsay's lip began to quiver as she looked over to Katie and Sadie.

"I guess this is goodbye," she said, and wrapped the two into a loving embrace.

"I'm going to miss you," Sadie cried out as Beth joined the group hug.

"Oh come on," Chris said, rolling his eyes at the entire ordeal. He turned back to his lawn chair and sat down. He looked up at Chef Hatchet, "And make sure those explosions go off next time! We need the ratings!"

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Chef Hatchet: "First I have to cook lunch for these maggots, now I have to set off explosions? I tell you, Chris is a demanding son of a—"

* * *

"Four campers have somehow managed to cross the finish line," Chris said to the cameras, "How will the other twenty-one campers fair as the game continues? How will the teams shape up? And who will be eliminated from the game first? Find out when we return to _Total Drama Return to Wawanakwa_!"

* * *

**A/N - **I started writing this about two weeks ago, and I completely finished the episode this morning. The final product was 40 pages exactly, but I figured that was too long, so I decided to split it into two parts. The second half will be posted within the next week, possibly after I finish the next episode.

I start high school in a week, so I'm excited to finally be going to the big leagues!

-Reading10


	2. Day 1, Part 2: Foot Losers

**Total Drama Return to Wawanakwa**

**Day 1, Part 2: Foot Losers**

"So what have you been up to?" Trent asked, trying to make conversation. He was walking along the path with Gwen, Leshawna, and Harold at the moment, and the awkwardness in the air was tight.

"Just school," Gwen said, rubbing her arm, "I've been doing a lot more painting. I managed to get my painting into an art exhibit,"

Trent shot a smile to the Goth.

"That's great! You always were a great artist," he said. Gwen smiled back at Trent, and looked away almost as soon as she did.

"How have you been doing?" Gwen asked, "I mean, with your music,"

"Oh good," Trent nodded, "I started a band after the Drama Brothers broke up. We were supposed to go on tour this summer, but I got called to be on this show again,"

"Oh," Gwen mused, "I'm sorry,"

Leshawna and Harold both looked back at the two talking, and then looked at each other again. They both exchanged a smile, and looked ahead to keep walking.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Leshawna: "It's obvious those two still have some chemistry left in them! Harold and I talked about this at lunch; Gwen just ain't right with Duncan anymore. She was the happiest when she was going with Trent,"

* * *

Heather's head spun around constantly, trying to deduce who had been following her. Another crack of a fallen limb set her sights on a nearby tree.

"You have caught me,"

Alejandro stepped out from behind the tree. He came with his hands held in the air, and a smirk plastered across his face.

"Oh great," the queen bee groaned as she saw Alejandro advancing towards her, "What could you possibly want?"

"I wish to be of assistance," Alejandro said, "I feel as though you and I are the two strongest players this game has ever seen. We would strongly benefit from an alliance formed between the two of us,"

Heather started to chuckle, causing Alejandro to raise an eyebrow.

"Why would I ever form an alliance with you, or even trust you?" Heather snapped, "You showed your true colors last season. I would never work with someone like you again,"

Alejandro let out a heavy sigh.

"I was afraid you would say that," he said, "Don't forget Heather, you were the one that betrayed me when it was all said and done,"

"…because you were a villain!" Heather crossed her arms.

"Says the villain," Alejandro pursed his lips.

"I had good reason. Everyone else was too goodie-goodie. You manipulated everyone, including me," Heather snapped, "I thought you and I—"she stopped herself, and covered her mouth.

"What are you saying?" the arch villain asked, raising an eyebrow, "Did you actually think that you and I could have had something?" he started to chuckle, "Why would I ever love someone like you?"

Heather's jaw dropped.

"Take that back," she demanded.

"Of course not," Alejandro smirked, "My mother told me to never tell a lie,"

Heather turned around, and put a hand out to a tree to balance herself. She turned around, with fire burning in her eyes.

"_There's a fire starting in my heart_," Heather sang, "_Reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark; finally I can see you crystal clear. Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bear_," she walked towards Alejandro, glaring at him as she did so. She opened her mouth to sing the next verse, but Alejandro beat her to it.

"_See how I leave with every piece of you. Don't underestimate the things that I will do_," Alejandro interrupted, earning an eye roll from Heather, "_There's a fire, starting in my heart. It's reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark_,"

"_The scars of your love remind me of us, they keep me thinking that we almost had it all_,"

"_The scars of your love they leave me breathless, I can't help feeling_,"

"_We could've had it all—rolling in the deep! You had my heart inside of your hand, and you played it, to the beat_," the two sang in perfect harmony.

Alejandro folded his arms as Heather started to walk down the path. He followed her closely as she sang the next verse.

"_Baby I have no stories to be told, but I've heard one of you and I'm gonna make your head burn_," she sang, "_Think of me, in the depths of your despair. Making a home down there as mine sure won't be shared_,"

"_The scars of your love remind me of us, they keep me thinking that we almost had it all,_"

"_The scars of your love they leave me breathless, I can't help feeling,_"

Heather broke into a run going down the path as Alejandro quickly followed her. She darted behind trees, but the arch villain always found her.

"_We could've had it all—rolling in the deep! You had my heart inside of your hand, and you played it, to the beat_," Alejandro sang as he chased after the queen bee. His face remained emotionless, although there was the slightest bit of a smirk forming.

"_Could've had it all—rolling in the deep! You had my heart inside of your hand, but you played it, with a beating_," Heather said, and then finally giving up the chase, turned around to face Alejandro as they headed into a clearing.

"_Throw your soul through every open door_,"

"_Count your blessings to find what you look for_,"

"_Turn my sorrow into treasured gold_,"

"_You pay me back in kind, and reap just what you sow_,"

The two alternating every other line eventually wore off as Alejandro and Heather stood face to face that their noses were practically touching.

"_We could've had it all_," Alejandro said, caressing Heather's cheek. She slapped his hand away, and pushed him a few feet back. "_We could've had it all—it all, it all, it all_,"

"_We could've it all—rolling in the deep!_" the two then sang together, "_You had my heart inside of your hand, and you played it to the beat! Could've had it all—rolling in the deep! You had my heart inside of your hand, but you played it—_"

"_You played it—_"

"_You played it—"_

"_You played it to the beat,_" Heather finished as she swiftly kneed Alejandro in the crotch. He let out a mad groan as he sank to the ground.

"Don't you ever try anything on me again," the queen bee said, looking down at where Alejandro was lying on the ground in pain, "Because I will take you down like I did last time around,"

As Heather turned to walk away and leave Alejandro alone in the clearing, he managed to climb to his feet.

"Just remember dear Heather," Alejandro said, calling after her, "I still remember what happened on that volcano. I know your weaknesses. I know how to destroy you and everyone you love,"

Heather chuckled.

"The jokes on you," she said, "I don't love anyone,"

The queen bee then turned around a tree, and was gone from sight. Alejandro smirked as she walked away.

"Or so you think," he muttered.

* * *

"You gonna tell us what you're hiding or not?" DJ asked Duncan as he struggled to keep up with the bad boy on the path.

Duncan sighed.

"Give it a rest DJ," he said, "I'm not hiding anything. I was busy. Can't you trust me?"

"I'm sure I can," the gentle giant said, "But I'm not sure if Gwen can,"

"Gwen doesn't trust you?" Owen exclaimed from the back of the pack, also trying to keep up with Duncan, "But you're dating!"

"That's kind of the problem," Geoff said.

Duncan groaned and stopped in his tracks. He turned to face the other boys that were in his group.

"OK—things came up during the break that I had to deal with. I didn't have a chance to call Gwen and let her know what was going on. When the time's right, I'll give Gwen a reason. But until I do that, it's my thing, got it?" Duncan snapped at the boys.

"At least your girl remembers you," Tyler said as the group started walking again.

"I'm sure she's just having a blonde moment," Geoff said, swinging an arm around Tyler's shoulder, "Bridge gets them all the time—"he stopped himself, and then went quiet. Tyler and Owen both exchanged glances, but didn't press the issue.

* * *

"I think we're going the right way," Courtney said, checking the color of the cones on the path. She was kneeling down to one of the cones to make sure that it wasn't a decoy of some type. As she stood back up, she saw Bridgette standing uncomfortably in the middle of the path, "Are you going to tell me what's wrong, then?"

"It's nothing," Bridgette said, "I just really don't want to be here,"

"I don't think any of us want to be here, except for Chris," the Type-A reasoned, "But as long as we're here, we might as well try and win some money!"

Bridgette half-heartedly nodded her head, and then followed Courtney down the path.

* * *

"C'mon Ezekiel, let me tag along," Izzy chirped as she followed closely behind the prairie boy along the path.

Ezekiel was trying his best to ignore Izzy as struggled to find his way to the finish line. Between having Izzy hunting him down and trying his best not to be the last to cross the finish line, it was clear Ezekiel was not having the best day.

"Leave me alone, eh," Ezekiel snapped, "I just want to be alone,"

Izzy's eyes lit up with an idea.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Izzy: "It was in that moment that I realized the only way to get Ezekiel to let me tag along was…" (She smiled) "…through song,"

* * *

"_Hey, hey, hey,_" Izzy started, grabbing Ezekiel's hand and pulling him close, "_You gotta let me go with you! You don't know what it's like to be considered a freak_—"

Izzy stopped, and blinked.

"_Well maybe you do_," she continued, "_But that's why we gotta stick together!_"

Ezekiel opened up his mouth to speak, but Izzy clamped her hand over his mouth, stopping him from saying anything.

"_No, no, no! Don't speak, don't speak, don't speak!_ _Just hear me out! I might surprise you. I'll be a friend, when others despise you! Don't roll your eyes, stop with the moping! You need a pal! My calendars' open!_" she exclaimed.

The prairie boy turned around and tried to run away, but Izzy skipped past him to make sure that she was in front of him.

"_I'll bring you soup, when you feel congested! I'll bail you out, when you get arrested! I got your back, wha-wha-what, when things get scary_," the redhead sang as she did a quick kick, "_And I'll shave it, when it gets hairy!_"

"_Don't let me go_,"

"_Don't let me go_,"

"_Don't let me go_,"

"_You need me_,"

"_You need me,_" Izzy continued to sing as she skipped around Ezekiel in a circle. The prairie boy was shaking with fear, "_I'll treat you right, and never get shoddy! If you kill a man, I'll hide the body! So what do you say? You're not responding…_"

Izzy leaned in close to Ezekiel, hoping that he would say at least something. When he didn't, Izzy sighed and continued with her singing.

_"__I think we're bonding!_" Izzy exclaimed.

"_Don't let me go_,"

"_Don't let me go_,"

"_Don't let me go_,"

"_You need me_,"

"_You and me, we belong together. Like butter and grits, like kibble and bits, like yin and yang, sturm and drang! Like Eng and Chang, attached at the hip! But not an old lady hip that might break! I'm gonna be on you like a fat kid on cake_!"

Ezekiel tried to run away again, but Izzy grabbed his arm back. She drew him into a tango position and played the role of the male dancer, spinning Ezekiel around.

"_Like Cupid and Psyche, like pop rocks and Mikey, we'll stick together like that Velcro stuff, I'm the fuzzy side; you'll be the spiky. Ooh! Like little kids and pajamas with those funny things at the bottom, you know; feeties_!"

Izzy cackled madly before continuing.

"_Like donuts_—"Izzy stopped, confused.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Izzy: "—_and oh, what goes with donuts?_" (Her eyes light up)

* * *

"_Donuts and diabetes,_" Izzy exclaimed, "_Don't let me go! Don't let me go! Don't let me go! Don't let me go!_"

Ezekiel backed up against a tree as Izzy continued to sing.

"_Hold me! Hug me! Take me, please! Na-na-na-na-na-na, please don't let me go! I need you, I need you, I need you, I need you, I need you, I need you, I need you, I need you, I need you, I need you, I need you, I need you, I need you, I need you, I need you, I need you_—"

Izzy stopped abruptly, clearly out of breath. She started crawling on the ground towards Ezekiel, dry heaving.

"_Don't let me go, GO! GO! Don't let me g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-GO!_" Izzy exclaimed, hopping to her feet to smile brightly at Ezekiel, "So what do you—"

"**Fine!**" Ezekiel rudely snapped, "**Just shut up, eh, and you can come!**"

Ezekiel spun around on his heels and started marching off. Izzy smiled, and then skipped after the prairie boy.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Izzy: "It works every time,"

* * *

"Come on! An alliance between you and me would be the best thing to ever happen to this game!"

Blaineley was drenched in sweat, and her dress had been ripped slightly in one spot. She had been working her butt off the past few hours searching for a prospective alliance member.

"No friggin' way," Heather snapped before marching off.

The ruthless blonde was left alone, and started counting off her fingers the number of people she had tried to form alliances with throughout the day—Owen, Alejandro, Justin, Gwen, Trent, Harold, Leshawna, Beth, Lindsay, Katie, and Sadie.

"Someone likes me," Blaineley chuckled nervously, her eye beginning to twitch, "I know it,"

* * *

"That Blaineley chick is cray," Leshawna said, adjusting her ponytail. She noticed a piece of cloth underneath her fingernail: it was red, "That darn girl snagged her dress on my nails!" she scowled, and glared in the direction that Blaineley had run off in.

"You're just now realizing this?" Gwen said, folding her arms. She looked around, "Where'd Trent go?"

It was noticeable at the moment that Trent was missing from the group. Gwen hadn't noticed since Blaineley had managed to worm her way into their group; her head went from side to side, trying to find the musician.

"Trent?" Harold called out, cupping his hands around his mouth to amplify the sound.

"If he doesn't get back here soon, we're leaving without him," Leshawna said, putting her hands on her hips, "I don't care how nice that boy is, I am not losing a million bucks—"

"You were saying, Leshawna?" Trent asked as he stepped out from behind a tree. He was zipping up the fly in his pants as he walked towards the group, "Sorry, I had to go to the bathroom. Hope I didn't hold you guys up,"

"It's fine," Gwen said, "Can we just keep moving?"

A few minutes passed of walking, and finally Harold spoke up again.

"Ladies, I think I see the finish line," Harold commented, pointing over to a clearing just behind the trees. Sure enough, there were campers already there waiting with Chris and Chef Hatchet.

"Welcome campers," Chris said, rubbing his hands, "Nice to see you all here,"

Sadie was on the ground, taking a quick nap. Katie kicked her side, causing her to wake up with a loud groan.

"Wake up sleepy head," Katie snapped, "There are others here!"

"As you can see, the two teams have already been decided," Chris said, pointing over to where the giant '1' and '2' were painted on the ground, "Gwen, Trent, Harold, join Beth and Lindsay,"

The three campers walked over to where the two were standing.

"And where exactly am I going?" Leshawna said, putting her hands on her hips and tapping her foot impatiently on the ground.

"Join Katie and Sadie," Chris chirped, "Need to switch up the dynamics, you see. Trying my best to make sure you meet new people this season. I'm just thoughtful that way,"

Katie smiled as Leshawna joined her and Sadie. She turned over to her best friend, only to see that she had fallen asleep again.

"Wake up!"

"What did I miss?" the half asleep Sadie asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Leshawna's on our team!"

"That's cool," Sadie said, and then went back to sleeping.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Leshawna: "God help me,"

Harold: "A season away from my chocolate goddess? I will last until the merge, my dearest. Then we shall be together again!"

Gwen: "Being on the same team with Trent? This shouldn't be awkward at all,"

* * *

"Thank goodness, eh!" Ezekiel exclaimed as he and Izzy walked around the clearing. He ran towards Chris, pumping his fists in the air, "I'm not going home!"

"Congratulations," Chris said, rolling his eyes, "It only took you four seasons to not get voted out first,"

"Technically, I was voted out _second _last season—"

"Shut it!" Chris shouted before pushing Ezekiel over to where Katie, Sadie, and Leshawna stood, "Izzy, go to the other group—"

Izzy charged the host, and grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt, pulling him in close.

"Listen buddy, I just sang an entire song about how I was going to be Zeke's friend this season. Now you put me on the same team as him or so help me—"

"**Fine!**" Chris exclaimed.

Izzy smirked, and let go of Chris. She dusted off herself before going to stand next to Ezekiel.

* * *

"I just don't want anything to do with her anymore," Cody said, folding his arms.

He and Noah were walking along the path; they had ditched Sierra quite some time ago, and were currently alone together.

"I would too if I were in your position. Except I would have dumped her seasons ago," Noah nonchalantly said.

Cody shot Noah a look.

"She just humiliated me, and I guess I was too amazed with how far I was getting in the game that I didn't realize it," Cody said.

Noah raised an eyebrow.

"So the game got in the way of the psycho girl that was hunting you down," Noah said.

A loud crack was heard as a branch nearby was stomped on and cracked. Both Cody and Noah stopped in their tracks, and looked around to see where the snap came from.

"It's Sierra again," Cody whispered to Noah.

"Great," Noah rolled his eyes.

Eva stomped up behind them, breathing heavily. She looked irritated, as she always did. She tapped Cody and Noah on the shoulders, and they both quickly whipped around to stare the fitness buff in the face.

"What are you doing?" she snapped.

"We're completing the challenge," Noah said dryly, "Can we help you?"

"I've been walking for hours. Where is the finish line?" Eva snapped again, fisting her hands.

"If we find out, we'll be sure to let you know," Noah said before turning back around to walk with Cody down the path.

"Hold on," Eva called after them.

Noah and Cody both exchanged glances before turning back to stare at Eva.

"I'm coming with you," the fitness buff said, and then started walking towards them. Noah and Cody both shot each other another look, and continued on down the path.

* * *

Back at the finish line, Chris was waiting with the campers that had already arrived. The first team consisted of Harold, Lindsay, Beth, Trent and Gwen. The other team consisted of Katie, Sadie, Leshawna, Izzy, and Ezekiel.

"Where is everyone else?" Chris said, tapping his foot impatiently, "This challenge is taking forever!"

"Where's Chef?" Beth asked, looking around.

Chris waved away her comment with a simple, "I think he went to go check on the explosions we had set in place,"

"Because that's totally normal," Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Does anyone want to claim this freak?" a rude voice came from behind a tree. It belonged to Heather, who had just appeared with Sierra following in tow, "She's been following me for like twenty minutes,"

"At least it's better than Blaineley following you," Leshawna shot.

"Believe me, I had her too," Heather folded her arms.

"Sierra, Heather, join team 1!" Chris said, jerking his thumb back in the direction of where Harold, Lindsay, Beth, Gwen, and Trent were standing.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Gwen: "Another season stuck on a team with Heather? Why does the universe constantly continue to punish me?"

Heather: "Another season stuck on a team with Sierra? Why does the universe constantly continue to punish me?"

* * *

"Cody," Sierra said, her lip beginning to quiver.

"Will you shut up?" Heather snapped, folding her arms. She looked over to Gwen, who was shooting her a judgmental look, "She's been moaning and groaning about Cody abandoning her in the woods since she found me,"

Gwen rolled her eyes, and turned back to the path where she had come through to cross the finish line. She kept her fingers crossed, hoping that Duncan would come around the bend any minute now.

"He'll show up," Trent's voice came.

Gwen looked over to see that Trent had appeared at her side. She gave him a faint smile, and then quickly looked away.

"I'm calling Chef," Chris said, pulling out his cell phone, "This challenge needs to be sped up," he dialed a few numbers, and then pressed the phone to his ear and turned to the side, "Yeah, Chef, cue the explosions,"

Somewhere nearby, an explosion was set off. The mushroom cloud that had formed afterwards showed up atop the trees. The campers all exchanged glances, and the silence was soon broken by the clapping of Izzy.

"Boom-boom," Izzy chided.

Moments after the explosion, Justin came running out of the woods, rubbing his head.

"At least one good thing came from the explosion," Chris said, "Justin has arrived!" he raised an eyebrow when he saw the goose egg forming on Justin's forehead, "What happened to you?"

"You set off an explosion, and I tripped and banged my head on a tree," Justin snapped, "Where do I go?"

"Join team 1," Chris chuckled as the eye candy passed him to head over to his team. He turned back to see Bridgette and Courtney running into the clearing, clearly out of breath from the running.

"What was that about?" Courtney snapped, rushing towards Chris, "I'm calling my lawyer! You can't set off an explosion like that! You nearly burned down half the forest,"

Chris held up his hands and gave a gentle shrug.

"So? The other half of the forest is still standing, isn't it?" Chris suggested, and then his look of annoyance was replaced with a smirk, "Bridgette, join team 2. Courtney, join team 1. It's time to start splitting up some friendships,"

Courtney gave Bridgette a quick hug and then walked over to join her new team. She stopped in her tracks, however, when she noticed that Gwen was already a member of it. The two stared at each other, before turning away.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Gwen: "Seriously! I could have handled a season stuck on a team with Heather, but now Courtney? Why does Chris hate me so much?"

Chris: "Hey! For the record, I hate everyone on this show equally!"

Courtney: (She sighs) "Between trying to figure out what Bridgette's hiding and getting revenge on Gwen and Duncan, I have my work cut out for me,"

* * *

"Come on Duncan," Gwen muttered, constantly checking the path leading into the clearing.

Courtney walked up behind Gwen, and folded her arms.

"Maybe he got lost," she smirked, "Or maybe he got caught in the explosion. That would be pitiful to have your boy-toy home first,"

Gwen spun around on her heels, and went to make a comment when another voice beat her to the punch.

"Shut up Courtney,"

The entire clearing went quiet as everyone turned to see Trent approaching the Type-A. He had been the one to make the comment, and Courtney was beyond shocked to see that Trent had spoken on Gwen's behalf.

"This is getting good," Izzy said, eating the bugs out of Ezekiel's hair as if it were popcorn.

"Knock that off, eh!" Ezekiel exclaimed, pushing Izzy off of him.

"Excuse me?" Courtney snapped, folding her arms, "This has nothing to do with you Trent. Back off—"

"This has nothing to do with you," Trent said, "Duncan was the one that cheated on you. Gwen didn't steal him away. He left you. Probably because you're kind of a _bitch_—"

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Gwen: (Her eyes widen) "He didn't—"

Courtney: (Her eyes widen) "He didn't—"

Leshawna: (She smiles) "Oh he did,"

* * *

Courtney was speechless once again. This time, she just spun around on her heels and turned to walk away from the scene. Gwen turned to look over at Trent, who was shaking like a doll.

"Thank God that's over," Trent whispered to Gwen, "I don't think I could've taken much more of that,"

"Thanks," Gwen mused, showing Trent a faint smile.

"…and here comes the topic of conversation himself, Duncan!" Chris said as the bad boy ran into the clearing with Geoff, DJ, and Tyler following in pursuit.

"Where's Owen?" Izzy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Right here…!"

Everyone turned to see Owen crawling on the forest floor past the finish line. He was drenched in sweat, and clearly out of breath. He managed to cling onto DJ and Tyler, and was helped to his feet.

"That challenge was **awesome!**" Owen let out, pumping his fists in the air.

"Take a shower, man," DJ said as he sniffed the air.

"Welcome gentlemen," Chris said, putting his hands on his hips, "Duncan, Tyler join team 1,"

Duncan smirked as he walked over to Gwen, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Good to see that you made it," Duncan said, moving in for a kiss. However, Gwen pushed him away, and dusted herself off, "Ouch! What was that for?"

"You left without me," Gwen snapped.

Tyler walked over to where Lindsay was standing, and smiled sweetly at her.

"Hey Lindsay," he said, hoping at she would somehow remember him all of sudden. He was still upset at the fact that she hadn't recognized him upon arriving back at the island.

"Hi Tyson," Lindsay replied before walking back to Beth to speak with her.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Tyler: "You've got to be kidding me,"

* * *

"Geoff, DJ, Owen, join team 2," Chris said, jerking his thumb in the direction of where the said team was currently standing.

"Great," Bridgette muttered with a heavy sigh following.

"Hey Izzy," Owen said, winking at the redhead as he walked over to her. Izzy rolled her eyes, and turned back to rambling nonsense to Ezekiel. Owen blinked, and started to twiddle his thumbs nervously.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Owen: "Did I say something wrong?"

* * *

"That leaves Cody, Noah, Blaineley, Alejandro, and Eva out on the trail," Chris said, and then checked his watch, "I would've thought that explosion would've speed things up a little. Oh well—"

"Cody!"

Sierra pointed to the path where Cody, Noah, and Eva were just arriving. The three looked thoroughly exhausted after walking the entire ordeal, and their clothes were covered in mud and twigs.

"What happened to you guys?" Trent asked.

"Someone set off an explosion near us, and we were caught underneath a tree," Cody recounted, "But then Eva managed to get the tree off of us! It was awesome! She saved our lives!"

Eva slightly blushed at Cody's tale.

"It was nothing," she said, waving it away.

"I'm glad you're safe," Sierra said, walking up to Cody, "Look Cody, I'm sorry about what I did. I just want to make things right between us—"

"Save it," Cody said, taking a step back, "I meant what I said back there. I don't want to do this again,"

Sierra's lip began to quiver, and she rushed back to her team. Cody sighed, and then looked over to Noah who rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"That was quite the dramatic moment," Chris said, clasping his hands together, "Anyway, you three! Join team 2!" Cody, Noah, and Eva walked over to join the group of nine campers already standing there, "Now it's down to Alejandro and Blaineley! Who is staying in the game, and who is leaving?"

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Heather: (She is crossing her fingers, arms, legs, and even her eyes) "Please; as much as I hate Blaineley, let Alejandro go home!"

* * *

Suddenly, loud panting was heard from around the bend in the trees. Everyone was craning their necks to see who the panting belonged to: Blaineley or Alejandro. As the noises grew louder, it became clear that the camper was getting closer. Finally, the camper came closer into sight, and turned around the bend.

"It appears to be…" Chris said, squinting to see who the camper was.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"**Alejandro!**"

The arch villain stumbled into the clearing, and landed on the ground. He was clutching his side in pain, and blood was pouring down the side of his face from a gash that was right above his head.

"Did an explosion do that to him?" Courtney exclaimed, rushing forward to check on Alejandro, who was beginning to become unresponsive.

"No," Alejandro managed to get out in between heavy breathes, "I was nowhere near that explosion. It was a few yards away,"

"Then what happened?" the Type-A was now helping Alejandro to his feet. He leaned on her shoulder, and whispered something into her ear. Courtney's eyes widened and she looked in the direction of her team. Alejandro then crumbled to the ground again, unconscious, "He says that Heather did this to him,"

Everyone in the clearing gasped, and turned to look at Heather, who looked equally as shocked.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Heather: "You've got to be kidding me,"

* * *

"Now that that's settled," Chris said, as two interns rushed Alejandro off on a stretcher to the medical tent, "We have our two teams," he gestured to the two groups, "Let it be known that Alejandro will be a member of team 1 as soon as he can be healed enough to compete again,"

Heather rolled her eyes, causing Courtney to notice this.

"Watch your back, Heather," Courtney snapped at the queen bee.

"Like you're going to take me down," Heather chided.

"Team 1, which currently consists of Alejandro, Harold, Beth, Justin, Sierra, Lindsay, Duncan, Tyler, Courtney, Trent, Gwen, and Heather," Chris said to the eleven minus their missing team member, "will be known as the Scandalous Sharks!"

"You seem to upgrade these team names as the seasons go by," Noah rolled his eyes.

"I like them," Sierra said, folding her arms.

Chris chuckled, and turned over to the other team, "Team 2, with Ezekiel, Noah, Eva, Cody, Katie, Izzy, Geoff, DJ, Sadie, Owen, Bridgette, and Leshawna, will be known as the Risqué Raccoons!"

"Even better," Noah sighed.

"Now that that's settled, head off to the Mess Hall! It's time for dinner!" Chris said as the two teams started to walk off. He stopped and pulled his phone out of his pocket, "Hey Chef, yeah, time to find Blaineley and tell her she's done,"

* * *

Somewhere else on the island, Blaineley crawled into a nearby cave exhausted.

"I cannot believe that no one wants to form an alliance with _me_," Blaineley said, trying to catch her breath by leaning up against a large boulder, "Blaineley Stacey Andrews—"

Blaineley's train of thought went off the rails when she looked up to see the purple yeti standing over her. She let out a loud scream and ran out of the cave, her arms in the air as she screamed and ran down.

* * *

Alejandro was lying on a cot, wrapped up in bandages. An intern was currently tending to his wounds as the flap to the medical tent flew open.

"You," Heather snarled as she marched in. The intern, fearing for her life, ran out the way that Heather had come in, "You made everyone believe that I was the one who did this to you,"

"My dear," Alejandro purred, "You made everyone believe it was you on your own. By your obvious hatred for me, it was clear that you were the only person who hated me so much to treat me this way,"

Heather blinked.

"You planned this," she said, "This was your plan all along, wasn't it?"

"Of course not," the arch villain said, "When I came to you in the woods, my intentions were very clear: try and form an alliance with you. But of course, you refused. So I made _other _arrangements,"

"You're evil," Heather folded her arms.

"Call me what you want, but you are still the original antagonist of the game,"

"Maybe next time you'll think twice before refusing my offers,"

"Maybe next time you'll be on a one way ticket off the island,"

"Maybe next time you'll join me,"

Heather took a step back, shaking her head, "You're onto something, Alejandro. And I'm going to figure it out. And when I do, you're going down," she said, and then turned on her heels, and ran out the tent flap.

Alejandro chuckled, and rested his eyes.

A few moments later, the tent flap opened again and another contestant stepped inside. Alejandro's one eye popped open, and his face turned into a smirk once more.

"I was wondering how long it would be until you showed up here," he said.

"I guess our little stunt worked. Everyone believes it was Heather that messed you up," the contestant said, stepping up to Alejandro's side, "I told you I was good with stage make-up. Those cuts actually look real,"

"I never doubted you for a minute," Alejandro said, adding in a wink.

The contestant took a seat on the chair next to Alejandro's cot.

"So what's our next move?" they said, "Who are we taking out? Blaineley got sent home, so we won't have to deal with that idiot,"

"Patience; everything will work out according to the plan," he said.

The contestant rolled their eyes.

"You keep talking about this plan," they said, "When can I know about it? You already know about my plan. Why can't you tell me yours?"

Alejandro held up his hand to silence the contestant.

"Because mine will bring everyone to their knees," the arch villain said, "And _no one_, not even Heather, will see it coming,"

* * *

**The Scandalous Sharks – **Alejandro, Harold, Beth, Justin, Sierra, Lindsay, Duncan, Tyler, Courtney, Trent, Gwen, Heather

**The Risqué Raccoons – **Ezekiel, Noah, Eva, Cody, Katie, Izzy, Geoff, DJ, Sadie, Owen, Leshawna, Bridgette

**Eliminated – **Blaineley

…

**Song(s) Featured**

"_Rolling in the Deep_" – by Adele

"_Don't Let Me Go_" – from Shrek the Musical

* * *

**A/N – **For all of you that were irked by the sudden musical numbers halfway through the chapter, I do apologize. I love all musicals and musical TV shows alike, thus the reason why _Total Drama World Tour _remains my favorite season, so I decided to incorporate songs.

Yes, Blaineley is gone. She was always going to go first, so I do apologize to any fans that wanted her to stay. Maybe you will see her later on in the story, maybe you won't. I haven't gotten that far.

I can tell you this much about the story: I have a very _tentative _outline done, but things will probably change as I get into writing them. My decision to give Alejandro a mysterious ally this early in the game was decided as I was writing the scene. Go figure.

There will be about twenty episodes, and each episode will probably be split into two parts, mind you. While I cannot promise that all canon couples will remain intact, I can promise that new romances will form.

If you're a follower of my other stories, you may have noticed several plotlines in this story similar to my now defunct story _Total Drama Revenge_. That's because I am reusing a lot of those plotlines. Deal with it.

Now I'm going to go get something to eat, and try to get ready for high school. I start in a week!

…

**Next Up – **The campers go on a camping trip in the woods, one camper reveals a secret to another, two campers are forced to spend time together, and one camper tries to convince others they still have good looks.


End file.
